Real Life Fanfic
by Natsumi3
Summary: Welcome to the world of Natsumi! Where everyone in real life is an anime character.
1. Introduction

~ Ok. This is sort of a fanfic, but mostly how my life fits into a lot of anime. Mostly "Inu-Yasha". Every character that I mention has a human real life counter part with the same personality. Scary, huh?~  
  
*Beeep*  
  
Natsumi, Kyoko, and Nanaka just made it through the door to their science class. They were laughing at how lucky they always were, but got quiet when the teacher gave them a look and broke into a lecture.  
  
"Okay, you guys. I've been letting you slip because you're my first period, but starting now if you're not here before the late bell, you got yourself a detention." She looked at the three girls. "Well, girls, I'll see you at 2:12." She smiled. Not a happy-go-lucky smile like always, but I- got-you-now-you-little-suckers smile.  
  
The girls all looked at each other and sighed, Natsumi rolling her eyes. "My first detention. Great!" She mouthed.  
  
"What?" Nanaka mouthed back. Kyoko already started to take notes that were on the board.  
  
"Never mind." Natsumi whispered. The rest of the period was full of exiting note taking and wacky explanations in between. "This has got to be the freakiest teacher in the world." Natsumi thought. For a while her thoughts drifted off somewhere else.  
  
###Natsumi daydream###  
  
Natsumi was sitting at home, bored as usually. The phone rang and she casually answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Natsumi there?" A voice answered her. She froze knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"Yea?" Natsumi said slowly.  
  
"Natsumi? Hey, what's up?"  
  
"How did you get my phone number?"  
  
"Kyoko. Why? Are you mad?"  
  
"No, I'm kindda glad. Why did you call?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"  
  
"Alright, Inu-Yasha. Is Kyoko there? Can I talk to her?" Natsumi said angrily.  
  
"No, I'm totally serious." Inu-Yasha protested.  
  
"What do you want to see then?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, I just want to hang out with you."  
  
*Beeep*  
  
###End Natsumi daydream###  
  
"Oh the bell rang!" Natsumi exclaimed. She got her stuff together and followed her friends out the door. In the hallway she knocked into Kouga and they exchanged odd looks.  
  
"Oh, God he's hot!" Nanaka appeared out of nowhere. If she were an ice cube she'd probably turn into steam just from thinking about him. Natsumi just rolled her eyes, but Kyoko couldn't resist a comment.  
  
"Nanaka, I heard noises from his house last night. Was that you?" She grinned evily.  
  
"Kyoko!" Nanaka yelled after her, but Kyoko was already in the classroom. Natsumi laughed as they entered their next class.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat diagonal from Natsumi, but not quite where she wanted him to be. Before she was sitting behind him, and it was heaven. He always smelled so good after gym. Nanaka sat in front of her now, and unfortunately Natsumi couldn't keep an eye on Inu-Yasha with him almost behind him. Plus now she really needed to see what was going on since Kikyou sat right next to him and would hang on him every chance she'd get.  
  
Today they had a substitute, so they'd probably get loads of homework on top of their class work. Although this one seemed like she had no idea of what she was supposed to do. And it was true. Inu-Yasha was late, and she didn't even notice. Natsumi sure noticed. He was all sweaty and Natsumi slipped into one of her daydreams.  
  
###Natsumi daydream##  
  
The sub asked Inu-Yasha to sign the attendance sheet and when he was done Kikyou waved to him.  
  
"Hey, c'm here." She winked.  
  
He looked strait into Natsumi's eyes and walked to her, ignoring Kikyou. He bent down and his lips toughed hers. It wasn't real. But sure felt like it.  
  
###End Natsumi daydream###  
  
"Natsumi!" Nanaka smacked her on the forehead. "Worksheet."  
  
"Yea." Natsumi took one for herself and passed the other one back. "Oww." She then said. "That hurt."  
  
"A little slow, aren't we?" Nanaka joked around.  
  
"Yea, well, what do you expect?" Natsumi laughed. She looked to the empty seat next to Inu-Yasha, and then tapped Nanaka's shoulder. "Jee, Kikyou isn't here today. What a shame." They both grinned.  
  
The principal came on, on the intercom. "All student that are going on the beach trip, please report to the cafeteria with their belongings."  
  
Natsumi and Nanaka both squealed in excitement. They both dropped off their stuff last night in the science room. They would be gone for three whole days, not counting today, from school, and with no parents.  
  
"Just think, you, me, and Kyoko roommates for three nites in a hotel, going wherever we want whenever we want without chaperones. The beach, pool, café, park." Her voice trailed off when she realized that Nanaka wasn't listening and was halfway to the door. Natsumi scrambled for her stuff and ran to get her bags too. "And the best part," she thought, "is that Inu-Yash's coming too. Oh, and no Kikyou!"  
  
***  
Everyone gathered in the cafeteria. Natsumi's hopes went down the drain when she heard a voice coming from the art room.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha! Carry this."  
  
Kikyou. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so nice after all. Nanaka and Kyoko were chatting about everything they were going to do, and the pranks they would pull on some people. Natsumi was only half listening. She was trying to come up with a plan to get Inu-Yasha alone to find out once and for all if she even had the slightest chance with him. Of course, she'd need some help.  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting, they boarded the buses. But, that's when step one of her plan failed. She was going to tell the plan to her friends, but she fell asleep.  
  
~ I'll leave off chapter 1 here. It's getting late and I need some time to figure out my next move. This whole plot is just made up, but the way my friends and I interact with each other is authentic. Including every comment that I come up with.(more to come).and some parts about Inu-Yasha.~ 


	2. Not alone

~ Ok, I had the worst day in school! I'm pretty sure my heart split into 1,000 pieces, but I had no desire to pick them all up. Today I'll introduse a character a little different from the rest.~  
  
Natsumi woke up to giant eyes staring at her. She immediately slapped it away.  
  
"Ow! Natsumi!" Nanaka yelped.  
  
"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Natsumi laughed. "Are you ok?" She hugged her friend trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"No, I mean are you O.K?" Natsumi eyed her pretending to be a police man. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
They both laughed. The bus stopped and Kyoko, who was still asleep, flew into the seat in front of her, and got stuck. Nanaka and Natsumi started laughing again. Kyoko just sat there.  
  
"We there yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yea." Nanaka and Natsumi said at the same time, then once again broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
*** ***  
  
The girls' room was on the third floor, right across from Inu-Yasha's room. There two rooms. One had three beds in it and the other was a kitchen/living room/dining room. The view wasn't that great, but the most annoying thing was that they had ten minutes to change and go to the ballroom for the dance. And you had to be there.  
  
"We could pretend that we ate some of Kyoko's chips and they made us sick." Natsumi suggested as she rummaged through her bag looking for some shorts.  
  
"No, I asked Mr. Keil, and he said that we could go to our rooms if we wanted to after dinner." Nanaka yawned.  
  
"Well you guys can leave, but I'm staying with Sesshoumaru." Kyoko sung happily.  
  
"Whatever." Natsumi snapped back thinking about Inu-Yasha. He'd probably have Kikyou all over him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kyoko barked.  
  
"Nothing!" Natsumi yelled, and Kyoko just stormed out.  
  
"I know why you're so cranky." Nanaka said in a baby voice.  
  
"Keep it to yourself."  
  
"It's ok," Nanaka gave Natsumi a hug. "You've always got me."  
  
Natsumi looked at Nanaka and rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic."  
  
"I know." Nanaka agreed.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
For dinner they had pizza. For such a fancy hotel, they had lousy food. Natsumi saw Inu-Yasha get pushed onto the dance floor by Kikyou. They were dancing together and she had her hand on his butt. Looking at the situation, he didn't mind at all. Natsumi's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh." Nanaka put her hand on Natsumi's shoulder when she saw that. "I'm so sorry." She turned to Kyoko, but she was already gone. With Sesshoumaru somewhere, she thought.  
  
Natsumi felt tears swell up in her eyes so she wiped them away quickly so no one would see. "Whatever. Who cares?" She mumbled.  
  
"Well I think Meghan does." Nanaka pointed to one of their classmates. Natsumi would never forget that expression. It was pure disgust. But suddenly Natsumi's heart was racing. Did she like him too? But she has a boyfriend. What's going on?  
  
"She doesn't really like Kikyou." Nanaka continued. "Before when she saw that she looked over at you. She told me once she thinks you guys would make a cute couple."  
  
"Yea, you told me that." Natsumi turned away to look at her half eaten pizza. "I wish we made a perfect couple." She thought. A picture of them together popped into her head. They were walking hand in hand down the hall with Kikyou glaring at them, and everyone else just staring. "Listen I want to go back to the room, ok?" She finally said.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
They got changed without saying a word to each other. But when they got in thair beds Nanaka asked. "Do you really like him that much?"  
  
"Yea." Natsumi nodded. "It's weird. I've never felt this way before. Whenever he's around me I feel all light and happy inside. A while ago when I saw.that.I was so mad and jealous. It just hurt so much." A tear ran down her cheek and onto the pillow. "I." Natsumi took a deep breath and let it out. "I think I'm in love with him."  
  
Nanaka didn't answer. It was ether because she couldn't or maybe she was asleep. Natsumi liked it better this way. She really didn't like telling people anything this personal. Besides, she was even surprised to hear herself say that out loud. Admitting it after such a long time.  
  
~ Well this is sort of what happened today. I really didn't have a talk like that with my friend, but maybe it would've made me feel better. The thing is, I really like this boy. For about four years now. Ever since I met him.~ 


End file.
